Heat
Heat is a game mechanic in Shattered and Shattered 2. About Heat is generally defined as how wanted you are by the police. Unlike most games with heat such as Watch Dogs or GTA, in the Shattered games there isn't a heat level which shows how wanted you are. You are simply wanted, and the more civilians you kill and damage you cause, the more police you will have after you. Killing police officers will further increase this. Phases In both games, heat can be broken up into two phases: 'Phase 1: 911 Call' If the player decides to commit a crime such as steal or hijack a vehicle, kill a civilian or cause damage, there is a chance that the player will hear the audio of a 911 call, and a few seconds after the 911 call ends, Phase 2 will start. Also note that if the crime is committed near police presence, phase 2 will automatically start without the 911 call. The chances are: ;Shattered *8/10 chance in Feldis due to higher population *5/10 chance in Lonshan *4/10 chance in Zenwood ;Shattered 2 *7/10 chance on the eastern side of the city *5/10 chance on the western side of the city *9/10 chance on the Boardwalk or inside or near any Casinos 'Phase 2: Police in Pursuit' During this phase, the police have tracked the player's location and police officers are being dispatched to the player's location. The amount of units deployed depends on how bad the crime was (how many people were killed, how many things were destroyed, etc.) as well as how far the player has progressed through the storyline. At first, Interceptors are dispatched to take the player out, but if one is destroyed during this process, Enforcers are sent instead. Note that once you hear the 911 call, there is no way to stop it. The police will come for you, but you can escape (see below). Escaping the Police If the player can lose the cops, they won't lose them right away. The police will lose track on the protagonist but will remain looking for him. Police cars will drive slowly through the streets, shining their spotlights on parked vehicles and dark spots during nighttime. Foot patrols will appear and depending on how wanted the player is, a police helicopter will help look for the player and roadblocks will be established. A percentage will appear near the heat meter while the police are looking for the player, starting at a certain percentage depending on the player's heat level and story progress. This percentage will slowly drop to zero, and once it does, the player is free. Success! Behavior In both Shattered games, the difficulty of being wanted only increases as the player gains more heat. The difficulty also slightly increases after each chapter. Despite James being friends with the police commissioner during the events of Shattered 2, the difficulty and hostility of police during chases is not affected. Trivia *In Shattered, at the player's highest heat level, a maximum of 20 police cars (including SWAT Vans, where there can be a maximum of 5) can chase the player at one time. **In Shattered 2, this is lowered to 15, with the maximum amount of SWAT Vans chasing the player at one time reduced to 4. See Also *Interface City Police Department, the police of Shattered *Atlantic City Police Department, the police of Shattered 2 Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Shattered 2